Rose Petals
by smeykunz
Summary: Valentine fic for my Bill girls. Mr. Romance has arrived. Post "Kiss me, Kill me?" Bill/Mattie Rated M


Ahhh! Love is in the air. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! And may I just say, OMG I love this guy! At least my version of him. I listened to Annie Lennox " Love Song for a Vampire" for the last part of this one.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was already dressed and ready for work when Bill rose for the evening. I bent down to give him a kiss goodbye when he pulled me down on the bed, rolling over on top of me.

"Good evening sweetheart."

"Um, hi honey. I can't stay. I'm kind of late."

Something told me Bill wasn't too concerned for my punctuality. Maybe it was the way he had me pinned down, rubbing himself against me, crushing his lips to mine. Just a thought. I could be wrong.

I could hardly help pulling him closer to me, scratching my nails along his back. One of his hands was sliding along my thigh.

"This fabric, if you can call it that, is very...slippery."

Since I would be working the door at Fangtasia this evening, I had chosen to wear the black cat suit Eric had replaced for me in Las Vegas.

"Well you can slide it off of me later baby. I really have to go."

Bill rolled over leaning back on his pillow.

"Very well then, you're no fun."

Wait a minute. Who was who in this relationship? The lines were clearly beginning to blur.

I made my way downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat before I left. I had grown accustomed to grabbing something out of the cabinet and scarfing it down en route since we weren't exactly epicurean at our house. Hell, we didn't even own a stove.

Bill came around the corner in his bathrobe just as the microwave beeped. I pulled out the bottle of True Blood I had warmed, handing it to him as he nodded. He took a quick swig and set it down on the table.

"Mattie, one more thing before you go."

I turned around to see Bill holding a little box in his hand.

"C'est pour toi mon amour."

"Since when do you speak French Bill? I've never heard you speak French before."

He was full of surprises. There was something new I learned about him virtually every day.

"Since 1918. Here these are for you."

He opened the box to the most exquisite ruby earrings. They were deep red and pear shaped.

"Oh Bill, they're gorgeous!"

"And so are you my darling. May I?"

I nodded as Bill removed the earrings from their box, placing them in each of my earlobes. I ran around the corner to the bathroom to sneak a peek in the mirror. Bill wrapped his arms around me while I slowly turned my head from side to side admiring them.

"They suit you."

"I love them. Thank you so much!"

I spun around to give Bill a long hard thank you kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mattie. I love you."

"Happy Valentine's Day Bill. I love you too. Although I feel kind of bad, all I got you was a card. Buying a valentine for a Vampire is challenging. You can't exactly buy candy."

"Nonsense, this is a holiday meant for men to spoil their women. It isn't for us. Besides, I know you'll make it up to me when you get home. I'm looking forward to sliding you out of that outfit and sliding myself in you."

Oh my. That was one way to make sure I came home early tonight.

Shifting in my seat for at least 3 miles, I set off for Shreveport. I was now REALLY late. No matter, I could always make up the time on the road. I could just imagine Bill cringing if he had been there to see my speedometer.

I passed Eric as he smoked by me in the other direction. No fair. He gets the whole night off. I want to be the boss.

Somehow I made it to Fangtasia on time for my shift. It wasn't a very busy night, not that I had expected it to be. Something about fang bangers begging to be bitten just didn't say "love" to me. Whoops! Look who's talking Mattie.

Never the less, Pam and I had a fun evening. We fought a bit, frightening as many tourists as we could and harassed Clancy most of the night. You know what they say, when the cat's away.....

I pulled my car back into the garage around 2. I was sweaty and a little bloody. Most men would be grossed out by me. Luckily, my man was not most men.

Pieces of something red littered the back steps, trailing up into the house. I couldn't tell what they were until I got closer. I bent down to pick one up. Rose petals? I called out to Bill.

"I'm home."

"Upstairs."

I smiled as I made my way to his voice, following the path the rose petals had left for me. Bread crumbs, leading me home.

Pushing our door open, I stuck my head in the room. It was breathtaking. The rose petals continued up onto our bed where the remainder of them had been spread about. There were vases full of red roses on both night tables as well as two more on the dresser. The room was lit up by dozens of white candles.

Bill was seated in the high backed chair under the window. I'm quite sure I hadn't ever loved him more than at that moment.

"Welcome home."

"Bill, this is beautiful."

He stood up from the chair making his way toward me.

"You are beautiful. I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left."

My heart was fluttering. He had done all of this for me. How could I have ever gotten so lucky?

Gently, Bill began stroking his fingers across my cheek. I leaned over to him, joining our lips, entwining my fingers in his hair. He reached over to unzip me, sliding his hands across my breasts and the slippery vinyl off of my shoulders and down my arms, pulling off the sleeves. His lips peppered kisses down my neck to my shoulders, stopping to lick the hollow of my collarbone.

I repeated each move with him, unbuttoning his shirt, letting it cascade off of his back and onto the floor. I locked onto his eyes finding that I couldn't break my gaze as we slowly undressed each other. I sat down on the edge of the bed. Bill joined me, the weight of his body on the mattress pushing us closer together.

He picked up one of my hands, tracing the tops of each of my fingers with his thumb. Turning it over in his, he pressed a light kiss into my palm. Still unable to look away, I was drowning in the vast ocean of his dark eyes. Lightly kissing my lips, he spoke in the softest voice, caressing me with his words.

"I love you."

" Love me, Bill."

He lowered me back onto our bed, our lips meeting, parting them with his tongue. His slow rhythm was captivating all of my senses. I ran my hand across his chest and down his arm, holding his hand in mine. I hadn't thought it was possible to love anyone so deeply, to want anyone so much.

I hardly had a chance to draw breath before Bill placed himself on top of me, kissing my shoulder, my neck, my cheek. His strong hand gently palming my breast. In one long stroke, he buried himself inside of me.

All of my senses were overflowing in that one moment in time. The way he smelled, the taste of his lips. His touch on my skin, soft and yielding beneath him. Arching my back, I met each of his slow, deep thrusts pushing myself closer to the edge.

I gasped when he bit down into my breast. The pain seared through me, the intensity boiling over into arousal and then into my heightened release. Bill's mouth clamped down on mine sucking the breath from my lungs. His orgasm rocketed through him, spilling into me.

He remained inside of me as long as possible, dreading to be separated as much as I had. Quietly slipping himself out, he gathered me up into his arms. I studied him lying there bathed in moonlight.

"You have made this the most wonderful night. I couldn't be happier. Can we do this on every holiday?"

My question was met by his rumbling laugh. It was my favorite sound in the whole world.

"I think I can do better. I don't want to become too predictable."

"I'm not sure that's possible Bill. Everyday is a new surprise with you. Tomorrow I'll probably find out that you used to be the King of Siam."

He was laughing at me again. I pressed my ear down to hear the echoes in his chest. I could spend the rest of my life listening to that. Chances are, I would.


End file.
